Pain - Schmerz
by ChogaRamirez
Summary: Noch kitschiger und schizophrener als mein Erstlingswerk zum Thema "Batman". Ob ich die Charaktere richtig getroffen habe, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich denke mal, der Joker ist mir ganz gut gelungen. Verrückte Charaktere liegen mir irgendwie. Getreu dem Motto: Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern. -.- Tja, und das Ende … So überhaupt nicht Joker-like ... *sighs*


_**Batman**_

_**Pain – Schmerz**_

_Noch kitschiger und schizophrener als mein Erstlingswerk zum Thema "Batman". Ob ich die Charaktere richtig getroffen habe, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich denke mal, der Joker ist mir ganz gut gelungen. Verrückte Charaktere liegen mir irgendwie. Getreu dem Motto: Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern. -.- Tja, und das Ende … Schnulzig, kitschig, schmalzig … So überhaupt nicht Joker-like … *sighs*_

_»Er hatte einmal zu viel die Hand gegen sie erhoben. So wollte und konnte sie einfach nicht mehr weitermachen. Sie war es leid, dass sie ihm so viel gab und so wenig zurück bekam. Deshalb ging sie, verließ ihn. Es dauerte, aber er erkannte seinen Fehler. Doch war es für diese Erkenntnis vielleicht schon zu spät?«_

_Als Inspiration diente der Song "Ich liebe dich" von Matthias Reim._

Er hatte es wieder getan. Und das, obwohl er ihr hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, es nicht mehr zu tun. Und trotzdem saß sie jetzt hier, in diesem staubigen dunklen kleinen Raum und kämpfte mit Tränen, die sich einfach nicht unterdrücken lassen wollten. Ihre Wange brannte immer noch. Er hatte wieder die Hand gegen sie erhoben. Einfach nur, weil er der Meinung war, dass sie ihn nervte. Dabei hatte sie ihn doch nur gefragt, wie lange er noch über seinen Plänen brüten wollte, da es schon spät war und sie morgen wichtige Dinge zu erledigen hatten.

Er sah sie nur einmal kurz an und etwas blitzte gefährlich in seinen grünen Augen auf. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie nur noch, wie seine flache Hand ihr Gesicht traf und sie hart zu Boden ging. Sie hatte instinktiv die Augen geschlossen und fest die Zähne zusammen gebissen, damit sie keinen Laut des Schmerzes von sich gab, was ihn nur noch mehr provozieren würde. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte er sich schon wieder über den Tisch mit den Plänen gebeugt.

Ein kleiner, erstickter Laut entkam ihrer Kehle, als sie sich etwas aufrichtete und in seine Richtung sah. Er zeigte keinerlei Regung, dass er bereute, was er getan hatte. "Geh mir aus den Augen …", zischte er mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme, ohne den Blick von den Plänen zu nehmen. Sie seufzte lautlos, verschwand so schnell es ging aus seiner Sichtweite und suchte Schutz in dem kleinen Raum am anderen Ende des Flurs. Und kaum, dass die sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte, kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand, rutschte an ihr herunter und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Armen.

Warum? Warum tat er das immer wieder? Sie hatte ihm doch Nichts getan! Natürlich wusste sie, dass er seine Aggressionen nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und zu Wutausbrüchen neigte. Dass er ein reueloser, mordlustiger, neurotischer Wahnsinniger war. Dass er trotz mehrfacher Einweisungen nach Arkham fröhlich verrückt geblieben war. Dass er ein verdrehter Psychopath war, er nur zu gerne für Angst und Chaos auf den Straßen von Gotham sorgte. Dass er unvorhersehbar, manisch, manipulativ, exzentrisch und blutrünstig war. Schon in Arkham hatte sie bemerkt, dass er teilweise schizophrene Neigungen hatte und einige seiner Verhaltensweise an eine Borderline-Persönlichkeit erinnerten.

Doch sie konnte mehr in ihm sehen. Manchmal, wenn er zuließ, dass sie hinter seine wahnhafte, psychotische und brutale Fassade blicken konnte, sah sie den seelisch verstümmelten, einsamen Mann, der er im Grunde seines Herzens doch war. Deswegen hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt. Sie hatte schon während des Studiums bemerkt, dass sie eine Vorliebe für besonders pathologische Fälle hatte. Tief in ihr war sie noch immer Psychologin und vielleicht sollte sie einige Medikamente besorgen und sie ihm irgendwie unterjubeln.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie Schritte auf dem Flur hörte. Fast schon panisch sah sie mit roten, verweinten Augen und dem verlaufenen Make-up den Drehknauf der Tür an. Hatte er sich noch nicht wieder beruhigt und wollte sich nun an ihr abreagieren? Hatte er irgendwie bemerkt, dass sie gedanklich plante, ihm heimlich _Antipsychotika zu verabreichen?_Die schlurfenden Schritte blieben direkt vor der Tür stehen und für einen Moment setzte ihr Herzschlag aus. Sie hielt die Luft an, um keinen einzigen Laut von sich zu geben. Vielleicht hatte er sie doch nicht entdeckt!

Die Sekunden verstrichen und fühlten sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Dann scharrte Etwas an der Tür. Erleichtert entließ sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen weichen und atmete tief durch. Auf Knien öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und wurde sofort von der weichen Schnauze einer ihrer geliebten Hyänen begrüßt. "Lou …", flüsterte sie und strich dem Tier zärtlich über den Kopf. Sie öffnete die Tür weiter und ließ die Hyäne zu sich in den Raum.

Nachdem sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, rutschte sie an die Wand zurück und schaffte etwas Platz für ihr geliebtes Haustier. Lou legte sich ihr zu Füßen und legte seine Schnauze vorsichtig auf ihren Schoß. "Was soll ich nur machen?", flüsterte sie und streichelte geistesabwesend das Fell von Lou. "Warum tue ich mir das nur an?" Lou gab einen schnaufenden Laut von sich. "Ja, du hast recht … Ich liebe ihn nun mal. Und ich weiß, dass er mich auch liebt." Sie seufzte. "Aber es wäre schön, wenn er das ab und zu auch mal zeigen würde …"

Instinktiv berührte sie ihre Wange, wo er ihr eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasst hatte und zuckte zusammen. Es tat weh. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch. Manchmal träumte sie davon, dass sie eine innige Beziehung führten und sich aus dem kriminellen Geschäft zurück zogen. Dass sie eine Familie gründeten und ehrlicher Arbeit nachgingen. Aber das war Wunschdenken und sie wusste es. Er würde sich wohl nie ändern. Nicht einmal für sie …

Es war schon öfters passiert, dass ihm "die Hand ausgerutscht" war. Manchmal verschwand sie dann für ein paar Stunden, aber sie kam jedes Mal wieder zu ihm zurück. Wenn sie eine Weile weg war, entschuldigte er sich immer überschwänglich bei ihr, so dass sie die Hoffnung, dass er ihr irgendwann mal die gleiche Zuneigung entgegen brachte, wie sie ihm, nie aufgab. Aber war es wirklich dass, was sie wollte? Wollte sie vielleicht ihr ganzes Leben darauf warten, dass er ihr sagte, dass er sie brauchte? Dass er sie vermisste, wenn sie nicht da war? Dass er sie liebte?

Während sie sich diese Gedanken machte und in die Ferne starrte, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie würde gehen. Sie würde ihn verlassen. Und sie würde erst dann zu ihm zurück kommen, wenn er ihr zeigte, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder eine seiner halbherzigen Entschuldigungen hören. Sie wollte etwas Handfestes. Es musste nicht gleich ein teurer Diamantring sein, den er ihr mit einem Kniefall an den Finger steckte. Drei einfache Worte wären genug …

Sie war weg. Sie war tatsächlich weg und hatte all ihre Sachen mitgenommen – inklusive der Hyänen. Als ihm dass bewusst wurde, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Besser konnte dieser Tag einfach nicht mehr werden. Sie hatte wohl endlich eingesehen, dass sie ihm lästig war. Er hatte sie auch schon lange genug ertragen. Ihren nie enden wollenden Redefluss und ihre fast schon kindliche Naivität.

Nachdem er sie zu Recht gewiesen hatte, war sie verschwunden. Aber das war ihm nur recht. Sie konnte so ungeheuer nervig sein und wusste einfach nicht, wann sie besser die Klappe zu halten hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich die Augen ausgeweint und sich darüber beklagt, wie böse er doch zu ihr wäre. Als ob ihn das stören würde.

Als er ein paar Stunden später nach ihr rief, war sie schon weg. Auch von ihren Hyänen war Nichts zu sehen. Ihre persönlichen Sachen hatte sie mitgenommen. Vermutlich würde sie die Nacht bei Posion Ivy verbringen und dann morgen wieder vor der Tür stehen. So wie immer. Mit sich selber zufrieden gab er es auf, Pläne zu schmieden. Morgen hatte er einiges zu tun.

Die Tage vergingen und noch immer hatte er Nichts von ihr gehört. Seltsam. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ein paar Stunden schmollte und dann wieder angekrochen kam. Es wäre nichts Neues für sie gewesen. Und als sie das letzte Mal bei Ivy untergetaucht war, hatte sie ihn angerufen, nur um seine Stimme zu hören. Doch bisher hatte das Telefon nicht geklingelt.

Mittlerweile war es fünf Tage her, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und er fing an, sich deswegen Gedanken zu machen. Eigentlich sollte das für ihn doch ein echter Glücksfall sein. Warum fühlte er sich dann so mies dabei? Es kam ihm vor, als ob ihm Etwas fehlte. Nichts essentielles, nichts lebenswichtiges, aber doch Etwas, was er brauchte.

Er beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Da er wusste, wo sich Ivy meistens aufhielt, stattete er ihr einen Besuch ab. Sie wohnte noch immer in einem Appartement in einem alten Mehrfamilienhaus am Rande der Stadt. Dort, wo die gut behüteten Bürger von Gotham City sich niemals freiwillig blicken ließen, weil dieser Randbezirk nur zu gern von Kriminellen aller Art als Unterschlupf benutzt wurde.

Mit einem Fernglas ausgestattet, positionierte er sich auf dem Dach eines gegenüber stehenden Hauses und beobachtete die Fenster. Und er sah sie. Ihre blonden Zöpfe wippten fröhlich, als sie mit Ivy lachte. Dieser Anblick versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen, obwohl er dachte, dass er nicht einmal Eines besaß. Sie sah glücklich aus. Glücklicher, als er sie in der letzten Zeit gesehen hatte. Zähneknirschend steckte er das Fernglas weg und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Wenn sie bei Ivy bleiben wollte, bitte!

Waren das Gewissensbisse, die ihn da plagten, als er darüber nachdachte, was sie gerade machte? Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Gewissensbisse? Er doch nicht! Niemals! So etwas wie ein Gewissen hatte er nicht einmal! Das konnte jedes seiner Opfer bestätigten! Und doch ging sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das alte Fabrikgelände, auf dem er lebte, kam ihm seit Tagen trostlos vor. Warum hatte sie sich noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet? Probeweise nahm er den Telefonhörer ab. Freizeichen. Das Telefon ging also.

Er hatte ihr schon oft gesagt, dass sie doch gehen sollte, wenn es ihr bei ihm nicht mehr passte. Dass sie einfach abhauen und sich Jemanden suchte sollte, wo sie es ihrer Meinung nach besser hätte. Er war nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie das irgendwann einmal wirklich machte. Doch sie hatte es getan. Sie war aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Und nun saß er hier an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte ihr Foto im Bilderrahmen auf seinem Schreibtisch nachdenklich an.

Er hatte angenommen, dass sie den Mut zu gehen, nie aufbringen konnte. Dass sie stattdessen einfach weiter seine Eskapaden und Wutausbrüche in Kauf nahm. Schließlich war sie doch Psychologin und konnte damit umgehen. Doch es hatte den Anschein, dass sie ihn eines Besseren belehrt hatte, als sie, ohne sich zu verabschieden, einfach über Nacht ausgezogen war.

Er dachte daran, wie überheblich er gelacht hatte, als ihm klar geworden war, dass er endlich seine Ruhe von ihr hatte. Doch mittlerweile war da nur ein großes schwarzes Loch, wo er sein Herz vermutete. Er vermisste sie. Frustriert schlug er die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und fluchte leise. Es durfte doch nicht wahr sein, dass er ihr nachtrauerte. Sie war doch nur ein lästigstes Anhängsel und er konnte froh sein, dass er sie los war. Oder?

Seine Schritte lenkten ihn ziellos durch das Fabrikgebäude. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Es war zum Haare raufen. Auf der einen Seite war er froh, dass sie weg war und er nun ungestört seine Pläne verfolgen konnte. Aber auf der anderen Seite vermisste er sie so sehr, dass es fast schon weh tat. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal vor Sehnsucht schreien würde.

Und er schrie wirklich. Er ließ seine Frustration, seine Wut und seine Sehnsucht in diesen Schrei fließen und es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Es fühlte sich befreiend an. Aber es half ihm nicht bei dem Problem, welches sein Herz und sein Verstand untereinander ausfochten. Aber schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Gefühle für sie hatte. Wann es angefangen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, aber sie waren da.

Sie hatte ihm, dem _Clown __Prince of Crime__, unmissverständlich gesagt, das sie ihn nicht brauchte. Seit er erkannt hatte, dass sie frei sein konnte und ihr Leben auch ohne ihn weiter ging, wusste er, dass er sie liebte. Er liebte sie. Sie hatte einen festen Platz in seinem Herzen und es tat weh, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war._

Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er in der Lage war, diese Art von Gefühlen zu haben, doch versuchte er, sie ständig im Zaum zu halten. Das ging auch jahrelang gut. Bis sie in sein Leben getreten war. War es am Anfang nur eine Spielerei von ihm, sie zu verführen und ihm hörig zu machen, waren nun mittlerweile echte Emotionen mit im Spiel.

Er sank in die Knie und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem staubigen Boden ab. Warum zum Teufel brachte sie ihn so dermaßen durcheinander? Sie war doch nur einer seiner Lakaien. Nichts weiter! Frustriert schlug er mit der Faust auf den Boden. Nein, sie war mehr als eine einfache Marionette. Seine Gefolgsleute hatten schließlich Nichts in seiner Behausung zu suchen. Und ihnen gestattete er auch nicht, das Bett mit ihm zu teilen.

Wenn er jetzt von einem Streifzug durch Gotham zurück kam, war da Niemand, der sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartete, wenn er alleine unterwegs war. Er war jetzt zwar frei, aber alleine. Da war Niemand, der ihm sagte, dass er seine Klamotten nicht überall liegen lassen sollte und hinter ihm aufräumte. Niemand, der ihn aufforderte, seine Füße vom Tisch nehmen sollte und sich nicht wie ein Schwein zu verhalten.

Er schlurfte zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich schwer auf den Stuhl fallen. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr gelächelt. Seit sie verschwunden war. Er hatte sich den Entzug von ihr nicht so hart vorgestellt und er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ihm ihr Gemecker irgendwann einmal so sehr fehlen würde. Ihm wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie es war, die ihn und seine Welt zusammen hielt.

Er musste Etwas tun! Und zwar noch heute! Am besten schon gestern. Bevor er noch auf dumme Ideen kam. Aber war seine Entscheidung nicht eigentlich schon eine große Dummheit für sich? Er würde sich so doch bestimmt zur größten Lachnummer in Gothams Untergrundszene machen. Und wenn schon! Er stand über diesen trivialen Dingen wie was Andere von ihm hielten! So lange sie ihn fürchteten, war doch Alles in Ordnung.

Unschlüssig stand er vor dem Appartementgebäude. Jetzt, so kurz vor seinem Ziel, hielt er seine Idee für nicht mehr so gut. Aber wenn er seinen Seelenfrieden haben wollte, musste er da durch. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Er atmete tief durch und betrat mit mehr Selbstsicherheit, als er eigentlich aufbringen konnte, das Haus.

Nur noch wenige Meter, bis er am Ziel war. Es stand ihm nur noch diese Tür im Weg. Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, das bisschen Holz einfach aus dem Weg zu räumen, aber er wollte sich anständig benehmen. Nur so konnte er Erfolg haben. Mit einer Hand hinter dem Rücken versteckt, klopfte er an der Tür.

Er hörte zwei helle Stimmen und Schritte, die sich ihm hinter der Tür näherten. Dann wurde die Tür ruckartig aufgerissen und das grüne, aber durchaus hübsche Gesicht von Posion Ivy starrte ihn fragend an. "Was willst du?", fragte sie leise und etwas in ihrer Stimme sagte ihm, dass er besser aufpassen sollte, was er sagte.

"Lass mich mit ihr reden", sagte er im neutralsten Tonfall, zu dem er in der Lage war. "Bitte …", fügte er noch leise hinzu, was Ivy zu einem Stirnrunzeln veranlasste. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Schließlich hörte man dieses Wort ausgesprochen selten aus seinem Mund. Ivy überlegte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, ehe sie etwas zögerlich nickte, einen Schritt zur Seite trat und ihn eintreten ließ. "Du hast fünf Minuten …"

Sie glaubte, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können, als Ivy einen Schritt zur Seite machte, und genau die Person ihr Appartement betrat, von dem sie es am wenigsten erwartet, aber sich doch am meisten gewünscht hatte. Er sah in seinem violetten Anzug unwahrscheinlich gut aus, aber er hatte tiefe Schatten unter seinen Augen.

Er kam mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu und blieb schließlich mit einem Sicherheitsabstand vor ihr stehen. Er hatte eine Hand hinter dem Rücken und ließ die Schultern hängen. Plante er Etwas? Wollte er sie am Ende entführen und sich an ihr rächen, weil sie ihn einfach verlassen hatte? Sie warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Ivy, die ihr allein mit Willenskraft ein bisschen was von ihrer Stärke und Widerstandskraft gab.

"Sweetie …", begann er leise zu sprechen und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Sie liebte es, wenn er sie so ansprach. "Ich habe mich vermutlich wie ein Vollidiot benommen …" Ivy lachte einmal ironisch. "Nicht nur vielleicht, mein Lieber." Er warf ihr einen kurzen bösen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu, ehe er weiter sprach. "… und dafür möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen." Wieder ein Lacher von Ivy. "Das wievielte Mal in diesem Monat?"

Ivy hatte recht. Er kam jedes Mal mit einer halbherzigen Entschuldigung an. Sie musste sich ihr eigenes Versprachen wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, um nicht wieder schwach zu werden. Als er vor ihr stand, wirkte er wie ein gebrochener Mann, der sich aller seiner Taten bewusst war und sie aufrichtig bereute. Aber sie wusste, dass er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler und Lügner war.

"Ich würde dir schon gerne glauben, dass du es wirklich ernst meinst …", setzte sie an und Ivy hob warnend eine Augenbraue. "… aber bevor ich dir auch nur ein Wort glaube, will ich einen Beweis!" Ihre Stimme klang wesentlich kräftiger, als sie für möglich gehalten hatte. Immer, wenn er vor ihr stand, bekam sie weiche Knie. Aber sie musste stark bleiben. Sie musste endlich einmal für ihr Recht kämpfen und sie war nicht gewillt, sich weiter von ihm wie einen Schuhabtreter behandeln zu lassen.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Ehrlich, aber sehr traurig. Sie wandte kurz den Blick von ihm ab, um sich zu sammeln. Er sollte sie nicht so ansehen, denn wenn er es tat, war sie Wachs in seinen Händen. Und er wusste das nur zu gut. "Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", sagte er und zog seinen Arm hinter dem Rücken vor. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Strauß auf roten und schwarzen Rosen. Ihre Augen wurden größer und größer. Schwarze Rosen bekam man nicht an jeder Straßenecke in Gotham. Er musste dafür durch die ganze Stadt gefahren sein.

Ein Glänzen erschien in ihren Augen, als sie nach dem Rosenstrauß griff und vorsichtig an den Blüten schnupperte. Ivy räusperte sich ermahnend. Sie hatte die letzten Tage damit verbracht, ihr begreiflich zu machen, was für ein Spiel er mit ihr spielte und dass sie aufhören musste, ihn anzuhimmeln. Er war ein geisteskranker Psychopath und nahm auch ihr gegenüber keine Rücksicht. Er würde sie mit in den Abgrund reißen, wenn sie nicht aufpasste. Sie hatte einen Mann wie ihn nicht verdient. Sie konnte es so viel besser haben – ohne hin.

"Danke …", hauchte sie mit einem liebevollen Blick auf die Rosen. Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie ihn mit festem Blick ansah. "Aber das reicht leider nicht, damit ich wieder zurück komme." Er sah ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen aus, wie sie feststellte. Damit hatte er anscheinend nicht gerechnet. "Was muss ich tun, damit du mir glaubst", fragte er mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. Sie musste hart schlucken. Gingen jetzt und hier vielleicht endlich ihre Träume in Erfüllung?

"Hör auf, hier so rumzusülzen. Mir wird gleich schlecht", erwiderte Ivy höhnisch. Er warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu und zischte ein "Dich hat keiner nach deiner Meinung gefragt!" in ihre Richtung. Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen erschien auf Ivys Lippen. "Na so wirst du sie nie zurück bekommen, Clown." Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als ob ihm Ivys Worte einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzten. Dann sah er wieder auf. "Hör zu … Ich weiß, dass ich viel Mist gebaut habe. Aber ich habe begriffen, dass ich …" Er stockte kurz, um dann heiser fortzufahren. "Ich brauche dich in meiner Nähe. Ich fühle mich einsam, wenn du nicht da bist. Bitte, komm wieder zurück!"

Sein trauriger Blick traf ihren, als sie sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen ließ. Der Rosenstrauß lag vergessen auf einem Möbelstück hinter ihr. Eine einsame Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, der er zögerlich mit seiner Hand wegwischte. Als er sie berührte, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen. Es war nicht alleine seine Berührung, die ihr einen beinahe elektrischen Schlag versetzte. Es war genau die Wange, wo er sie vor ein paar Tagen geschlagen hatte und auf der sich inzwischen ein großes Hämatom gebildet hatte.

"Ich werde Alles wieder gut machen, wenn du mir die Chance dazu gibst", flüsterte er und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie musste sich fest auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht verliebt zu seufzen. "Sag es …", bat sie flüsternd und sah ihn flehend an. Sein Blick sengte sich zu Boden und er wirkte plötzlich wie ein schüchterner Schuljunge, der nicht wusste, wie er ein Mädchen zum Schulball einladen sollte. Als er den Blick wieder hob, schenkte sie ihm ein aufmunterndes, aber zaghaftes Lächeln.

Er straffte die Schultern und rutsche näher an sie heran. Die nächsten Worte waren ausschließlich für ihre Ohren bestimmt. Es war ein Moment, der nur ihnen Beiden gehörte. "Ich liebe dich …", flüsterte er so leise, dass sie ganz genau hinhören musste, um seine Worte überhaupt verstehen zu können. Ein seliges Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht.


End file.
